The present invention relates to a trolley for carrying luggage or the like and, particularly, to a trolley with two telescopic handles being lockable in a retracted position.
There have been various trolleys for carrying luggage or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,664 issued to the present inventor on 7 July 1992 is believed to be most pertinent to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,664 teaches a trolley employing two telescopic handles each employing a device for locking the telescopic handle in an extended position. It is easy to maintain the locking device. However, such a locking device fails to lock the telescopic handle in a retracted position. Therefore, this invention is intended to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner as set forth in detailed description of the preferred embodiment.